


Let Me Go

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Crying, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, dont know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Magnus was face to face with one of the worst possible people to see right now.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & Kravitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just a vent fic, not really sure where it came from. 
> 
> gentle reminder to please read the tags, don’t read this if you’re in a bad place mentally. 
> 
> Magnus makes a couple jokes about his situation because hi i cope with shitty emotions by making jokes 
> 
> sorry if it’s at all out of character for either Kravitz or Magnus

Magnus had been dead before. Magnus had been dead many times before. The difference between this time and all the others, the rest of the times there was no sort of afterlife, no in between life and the afterlife. Just black, then he woke up. This time? This time he was met by a friend, by the exact last person he could have wanted to see in this moment. 

Magnus tried to steady his breathing, only to learn that he couldn’t. He didn’t have breath to steady. Kravitz finally looked up from the book in his hand, snapping it shut as he did so. 

“Fuck. Hi Krav.” Magnus uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Here to uh. Lead me into the light?” 

“I’d say that I’m sorry, but we both know that would untrue. I won’t let you go Magnus, it isn’t your time.” The Reaper’s book disappeared from its spot in front of him leaving nothing else for Magnus to keep his eyes on. 

If Magnus could still breathe, he would have been hyperventilating. “You’re supposed to uphold the laws of death, aren’t you? You have to let me go. You’re breaking the rules, you have to let me go.” Kravitz looked like he wanted to reach out, but held himself back. This was probably for the best. “I’m already dead, that’s why I’m here, you’re too late, you have to let me go!” Magnus tried to shove Kravitz backwards but the Reaper didn’t budge. 

If Magnus didn’t know Kravitz, he would have missed the flicker of emotion that flashed in the Reaper’s glowing eyes. He was in full skeleton form yet Magnus could still tell. “Magnus my job is to hunt down people who break the rules of Life and Death. Necromancers, Liches, people and things of that sort. I would not be the Reaper to come to you if my Queen had not summoned me to it.” Kravitz paused. “The Raven Queen knows if the time is right for someone to die. I cannot let you go. It is _not_ your time.” 

When Kravitz got nothing in return besides a glare, he continued. “I apologize if I seem out of my depths here. We have a team of Reapers who are trained to meet people who- People who are in your situation.“

Magnus snorted. “You have a fucking suicide squad. Wait, can’t say that, it’s copyrighted. I think.” The human shook his head slightly as he realized he‘d been distracted. “I’m already dead Kravitz, you have to let me go or you’ll be breaking the  
rules.” 

“Time in this plane doesn’t exist the same way as it does on your world Magnus. I could sit with you to talk for hours and we could return only moments after you drank that potion.” He gestured his hand to the side and Magnus noticed a couch that definitely wasn’t there before. “Let’s take a seat, we may be here a while.” 

“You can’t keep me here against my will. I’ll figure out some way to get out.” Magnus was still angry. Angry that he had failed, angry that Kravitz wouldn’t let him go, angry that someone else knew about his problem, angry he couldn’t see his wife, angry that even the Goddess of Death wouldn’t fucking let him die. 

“That’s right, I can’t. You may choose to leave at any time. We can sit and talk for a bit, or you can go back to your physical body and I’ll call Barry to go check in on you.” Kravitz gently nudged Magnus in the direction of the couch. Magnus stayed planted where he was. 

“Why not Lup?” Only when the Reaper gave up and took a seat himself did Magnus decide to follow. Kravitz may take away his right to being allowed to die but he wouldn’t take his right to being allowed to sit when he wanted to sit. 

“I could call Lup, but then Taako, Barry, Merle, Lucretia, and Davenport would all know within the hour and be at your house to check on you. With Barry you’d have at least two hours to sort out your thoughts before anyone other than Merle was called.” Magnus couldn’t hold back a laugh, he knew it was true. Plus Lup would be more likely to kick his ass. 

“So, let’s talk.” Magnus sat cross legged across from Kravitz. “Do you guys really have a therapy reaper squad? For other people who have tried to off themselves?” 

Kravitz nodded. “Yes, in all honesty you should have been met by one, but my Queen thought you personally would have been better met by someone you knew.“ 

“If I was someone else, if I didn’t know you would I be dead?” For a second Magnus wished the answer was yes, then he could argue back. 

“No, you haven’t been given anything anyone else in your situation would be given.” The Reaper stopped talking for a moment as skin appeared over him, his hair growing out to what Magnus was used to seeing. In his human form he seemed to relax in his seat slightly. He started moving a hand towards the human but hesitated. “May I?” 

Magnus nodded, although unsure about what he was agreeing to. He gasped when Kravitz pulled him into his arms for a hug. All at once, senses started coming back to him. He felt the need to breathe, his heart was beating, and suddenly he started cry. “W- What the _fuck_ Krav,” he stuttered between shaky breaths. He had to keep blinking as tears blurred his vision. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot all at once. It means you’re closer to life than death right now.” Kravitz shifted their positions on the couch to make them both more comfortable. 

Magnus shook his head. “No! Please no. They’re going to hate me. I can’t. I can’t see them. Let me stay, please.” Kravitz was rubbing his hand up and down the human’s arm as he shook and sobbed. 

“Magnus, no one will hate you. I’ll be there as soon as I can, you don’t have to face them all alone. I’ll ask Barry to wait to call the others until I get there.” Magnus was able to calm his breathing, tears were still running down his face though. “Well, excluding Merle, you need him to not die even though you don’t want that, sorry to say but I’m selfish and I don’t plan to lose a friend today.” 

Magnus tried to keep himself from laughing. Suddenly he was laughing and crying and shaking his head and too many emotions were rushing through his mind all at once. They sat on the couch until Magnus decided he was ready to go. 

Kravitz waved his hand as they stood and the couch disappeared. He held out his hand and his scythe formed. He made one quick movement and a rift appeared. Magnus saw his body on his bedroom floor, the bit of potion he didn’t take had spilled out next to him. He looked anything but peaceful. His body looked tired and weak. “Do you think they’ll make me go to therapy?” 

“Probably. I know a lovely Reaper, she’s on the uh-“

“Suicide squad?” 

“Yes. That. Her name is Ayla, I’ll give you her card when I see you next. I have to speak with the Raven Queen first, and then I’ll be there.” Kravitz paused. “Would you like me to stay with you until Barry arrives?” 

Magnus took a deep breath, looked at Kravitz and then nodded. “If you can? I know I probably won’t remember much until Barry gets there but-”

“I understand.” Kravitz held out his hand. “You ready?”

Magnus shook his head. “Not really.” He took his friends hand and they stepped through the rift. It was a weird feeling, your soul being shoved back into your body. For a second he felt like he was drowning, and then he was unconscious. 

Kravitz was left alone in the room. He pulled out his stone of farspeech and connected to Barry’s. Barry answered almost immediately. “Hey boss, what’s up?”

“Go check on Magnus, quickly. He needs someone.”


End file.
